Aventuras en el Mundo Espiritual
by Sharonliv Arzets
Summary: Two-shot que narra las aventuras de Asami y Korra en sus vacaciones en el Mundo Espiritual. La primera junto a Iroh y algunos espíritus, y la segunda en el sagrado Templo de Cristal.
1. Capítulo 1: Beso Robado

_N/A: Por uno y mil motivos terminé atrasándome en la entrega de one-shots para la **Semana Korrasami**, pero por fin acá está el que corresponde al segundo día: **"Beso Robado"**. Espero que disfruten mucho de este, que podría decirse que es como una continuación de mi OS "primer beso".  
_

* * *

Un chillido de felicidad escapó de la garganta de Asami en el momento en el que se levantó de la silla de madera en la que había estado sentada. Su mirada verde buscó la azul de Korra y cuando la encontró, le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal. Acababa de ganar la onceava partida de Pai Sho contra Iroh y eso los había dejado a ella y a él, seis contra cinco, convirtiendo a Asami en la ganadora.

— ¡Espíritus! — Exclamó Iroh con voz divertida. — Llevaba años sin tener un contrincante tan digno.

— Sabía que Asami te iba a dejar boquiabierto con sus habilidades. — Dijo Korra con un tono de orgullo en su voz, mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y alzaba una ceja que acompañaba de forma perfecta esa sonrisa enorme que tenía en el rostro.

Una semana y media había transcurrido desde que Korra y Asami habían llegado al Mundo Espiritual. Y desde entonces cada minuto había sido aprovechado al máximo. Esta era la tercera vez que visitaban la casa de té de Iroh y la primera en la que por fin Asami y él jugaban varias partidas de Pai Sho.

— ¿Qué les parece si ahora para celebrar nos tomamos una buena taza de té de jazmín? — Preguntó Iroh mientras se pasaba la mano en la larga y espesa barba.

— Eso suena perfecto. — Contestaron Korra y Asami al unísono.

Varios minutos después las dos ya se encontraban disfrutando de la taza de té prometida, junto a Iroh y otros dos espíritus que habían llegado para unírseles a la pequeña reunión.

— ¿Y bien? — Comenzó Iroh — ¿Qué les pareció el sitio que les recomendé la vez pasada que nos vimos?

— ¡Maravilloso! — Respondió Asami con emoción, casi haciendo que la taza de té se le resbalara de las manos por el pequeño brinquito que había dado en su asiento. — Korra y yo estuvimos cerca de una hora observando la belleza de las cascadas del Valle Blanco. — Los ojos de la industrialista brillaron al recordar la belleza de ese sitio. — Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso. — Sus labios se curvaron levemente formando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras volvía a llevar la taza a su boca para darle otro sorbo a su té.

— Y vaya que nos divertimos a lo grande cuando Asami nos hizo caer al agua. — Korra soltó una risita al recordar aquello.

Asami al escucharla le dio un codazo juguetón en el costado izquierdo aprovechando que la tenía al lado y después se dirigió a Iroh.

— De hecho fue por culpa de Korra que terminamos en el agua — Dijo Asami, fingiendo estar enfadada aunque falló estrepitosamente al escuchar las carcajadas de su novia. — ¿Puedes creer que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de empezar a hacerme cosquillas justo cuando estábamos paradas cerca de la orilla?

Iroh soltó una risotada al imaginar toda la escena. Y estaba a punto de hacer una broma acerca del chapuzón que se habían dado las chicas, cuando uno de los espíritus se le adelantó en hablar.

— Avatar Korra, ¿qué otros sitios han visitado aparte del Valle Blanco? — Preguntó el espíritu largo y transparente con pequeñísimos ojos redondos de color negro, quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la mesa junto a Iroh.

— Déjame hacer memoria. — Korra se aclaró la garganta y después se llevó una mano al mentón e hizo una mueca extraña que a Asami le pareció de lo más adorable. — Hemos estado en los bosques del Sur; también en el Oasis de las Palmas, en donde aprovechamos para visitar el Jardín de Xai Bau; y también visitamos el Pico Hai-Riyo, que de hecho fue uno de los primeros sitios en los que estuvimos. Un Ave dragón que es amigo mío vive allí, así que le efectuamos una visita poco después de nuestra primera visita a Iroh.

— Korra, no olvides mencionarle que también estuvimos visitando la biblioteca de ese espíritu con aspecto de búho. — Agregó Asami.

— ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? — Korra se llevó la mano a la nuca y una expresión entre apenada y divertida se hizo presente en su rostro.

— Tal vez porque te pone nerviosa tenerme tan cerca. — Asami acompañó sus palabras con un guiño que hizo sonrojar al Avatar.

— ¿Qué clase de información compartieron con Wan Shi Tong para que les permitiera estar en su biblioteca? — Preguntó con curiosidad otro de los espíritus que estaba sentado en la mesa. Este tenía forma de canguro y su vocesilla tenía un timbre muy agudo.

— Asami le dio información acerca del funcionamiento y creación de un sin número de máquinas, pero a él le llamó especialmente la atención un artefacto que Asami creó hace un par de años…

Korra le dirigió una mirada significativa a su novia, casi suplicándole con ella que le explicara al espíritu acerca del artefacto, porque ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Asami le leyó la mirada enseguida.

— El artefacto en cuestión, — empezó a explicar Asami — no es nada extraordinario, es simplemente una pequeña lámpara de cuerpo delgado y flexible que puede fijarse en la parte superior de la cubierta de casi cualquier libro. Su base puede adaptarse y los pequeños agarres de ésta están hechos de un material que muy difícilmente puede dañar el libro. Con esa lamparilla ya no hay necesidad de recurrir a una lámpara de mesa o a la bombilla de una habitación. — las manos de Asami se movían de tal forma mientras daba la explicación que, daba la impresión de que ellas mismas estaban hablando por su cuenta para describir mejor el funcionamiento de la lámpara de bolsillo. — Funciona a base de luz solar, así que puedes dejarla cargando en la mañana y usarla en la noche para ahorrar electricidad en casa. Eso sin mencionar que puedes llevarla a cualquier lado debido a su tamaño y forma; y si se da el caso de que quieras leer de noche en un parque no importará que no haya un poste de luz cerca.

La maestra de los cuatro elementos soltó un suspiro casi inaudible al ver cómo los ojos de Asami brillaban mientras le seguía explicando al espíritu acerca de su invento. Iroh por su parte que ya había empezado a tomarse su tercera taza de té, estudiaba con interés la expresión embelesada de Korra. Adoraba ver cómo ya no quedaba ningún rastro de aquella Korra perdida y asustada con la que se encontró en la época en la que Unalaq estaba haciendo de las suyas en el Mundo Espiritual.

Otras conversaciones fueron saliendo a colación gracias a la curiosidad de Asami por saber más acerca de la vida de los dos peculiares espíritus que estaban acompañándolos en la mesa. En un momento dado, el espíritu transparente volvió a traer de vuelta a la charla lo de los lugares que las dos mujeres habían visitado hasta entonces.

— Si estuvieron en el Valle Blanco imagino que visitaron el Templo de Cristal. — Comentó de forma casual el espíritu al tiempo que le pasaba la tetera al otro con forma de canguro.

— ¿Templo de Cristal? — Preguntó Korra, alzando una ceja con algo de confusión. — Jamás he escuchado de ese templo.

Los pequeños ojos del espíritu se entrecerraron y parecieron irradiar luz por breves segundos.

— El Templo de Cristal es un lugar sagrado que ha sido visitado por milenios por todos los seres que comparten una _conexión especial_. — El espíritu cerró los ojos mientras le daba el último sorbo a su té y después de dejar la taza vacía sobre la mesa echó una ojeada a las chicas, notando de inmediato que ambas estaban ruborizadas — Creo que deberían visitarlo antes de regresar al mundo de los humanos.

* * *

Korra levantó la mano y la agitó en modo de saludo al ver como su viejo amigo alado se acercaba a la casa de té de Iroh. Poco después de que los dos espíritus con los que hablaron a la hora del té se fueran, Korra usó su conexión espiritual para llamar al Ave dragón que vivía en el Pico Hai-Riyo para que pudiera llevarla a ella y a Asami hasta el Valle Blanco.

— Recuerden, — dijo Iroh a ambas mujeres — el templo queda del lado norte del Valle Blanco. Sabrán que están cerca cuando vean un camino de tierra negra rodeado por piedras enormes que tienen tallados algunos símbolos antiguos. Es ese camino el que va a guiarlas hasta el templo — El poderoso maestro fuego se inclinó hacia adelante con los brazos bien abiertos para darles a ambas un gran abrazo de despedida. — Buen viaje.

— Gracias, Iroh. — Dijo Korra, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. — Prometo que volveremos a visitarte pronto.

— Y si fuera posible, — añadió Asami en el momento en el que rompían el abrazo — me gustaría volver a tener el honor de retarte a una o varias partidas de Pai Sho cuando podamos vernos de nuevo.

— El honor será todo mío. — Dijo Iroh mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante en señal de respeto.

Korra rodeó la cintura de Asami con uno de sus brazos y después usó aire control para hacerlas subir a ambas en el Ave dragón. Cuando la extraordinaria criatura se despegó del suelo, la joven industrialista se aferró con fuerza a las caderas de Korra, mientras ésta levantaba una mano para despedirse de Iroh.

* * *

El Ave dragón cumplió su pequeña misión al llevarlas hasta uno de los puntos centrales del Valle Blanco, y después de eso retomó su vuelo para regresar a su hogar. Korra y Asami tuvieron que caminar hacia el norte por cerca de dos horas, hasta que por fin dieron con el ancho camino de tierra negra rodeado de piedras de tamaño colosal que les había sido indicado para poder llegar al Templo de Cristal.

— ¿Quieres que descansemos un rato? — Preguntó Korra con algo de preocupación al ver la expresión de angustia y cansancio que era visible en el rostro de Asami. — Creo que debimos hacer que nuestro amigo alado nos ahorrara un poco más el trayecto.

— No es necesario que nos detengamos… Estoy bien, Korra. — con un rápido movimiento de sus hombros se reacomodó la pesada mochila que llevaba en la espalda. — Recuerda que fui yo quien insistió en que el Ave dragón nos dejara lejos del punto para poder seguir apreciando las bellezas del Mundo Espiritual. — Después de terminar de hablar se pasó la mano en la frente con algo de dificultad para secarse algunas perlas de sudor.

Desde que ambas habían llegado a la casa de té de Iroh en la mañana, Korra había notado el gran esfuerzo que hacía Asami por caminar con normalidad, pero el cojeo de su pierna izquierda se había hecho muy evidente en tres ocasiones y ahora mucho más que antes. El día anterior ambas habían estado jugando con varios espíritus-mapache en las colinas que quedaban cerca del árbol en el que habían dormido. Asami había querido robarle un beso a Korra mientras corrían detrás de los pequeños espíritus, pero todo salió mal; la maestra de los cuatro elementos se resbaló por el sobresalto llevado y antes de que los labios de la empresaria tocaran los suyos, las dos terminaron rodando cuesta abajo de una de las colinas más altas. Las dos habían reído a carcajadas mientras se abrazaban sin querer levantarse del suelo, y eso había hecho que Korra pensara que Asami al igual que ella tampoco se había lastimado. Pero ahora estaba demasiado claro que la joven inventora sí se había lesionado por su culpa.

— ¿Ko… Korra? — Asami paró en seco cuando sintió las manos de Korra acariciando pausadamente su cuello.

El Avatar aprovechó que su novia había bajado la guardia para zafarle la mochila de la espalda. Al tenerla ya en sus manos se la colgó en la espalda encima de la suya, que no era tan grande como la de Asami. Después se agachó y eso dejó todavía más confundida a la mujer de ojos verdes, que no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo Korra. Lo siguiente que supo Asami fue que ya se encontraba en los fuertes brazos de la sureña.

— No quiero escuchar quejas. — Dijo Korra con una sonrisa en los labios. —Sé que tienes lastimado un pie por culpa de esa caída de ayer y no quiero que empeore. Somos novias y por lo tanto es nuestro deber cuidarnos la una a la otra. — El corazón de Asami dio un vuelco al escuchar la palabra _"novias"_. — Sé con seguridad que — siguió hablando Korra — si fuera yo la que estuviera con un pie lastimado, tú ya me llevarías cargada desde hace horas. Siempre te fijas en todo… Siento mucho ser tan distraída. —Korra frunció los labios al mismo tiempo que su mirada se desviaba a un punto muerto del suelo; por algún extraño motivo aquella expresión conmovió infinitamente a Asami.

La inventora sabía que lo idóneo hubiera sido comentarle a Korra lo del pie desde un principio, pero había preferido guardárselo para sí misma pensando que era innecesario poner en aprietos a Korra por una pequeñez.

— Eres un amor, Korra. — Asami le dio un besito en la mejilla y después se acomodó en esos atléticos brazos que tanto adoraba. — Sabes que puedes usar tus poderes de curación para ahorrarte el cargarme todo el camino hasta el templo ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero deja que te lleve cargada hasta allá. Se siente bien tenerte en mis brazos. —A Korra se le hinchó el pecho de pura satisfacción cuando sintió el pequeño estremecimiento de Asami ante sus palabras. — Cuando lleguemos y estemos dentro del templo voy a tratarte ese pie ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Después de una caminata que no tomó tanto como habían pensado, por fin llegaron a las puertas del magistral templo hecho de cristal, que era tan alto que parecía tocar el cielo. Los rayos del sol de la tarde le pegaban directamente haciendo que cada parte de él reflejara millones de colores distintos. Apreciar aquello era en sí un espectáculo maravilloso.

— ¡Qué lugar más precioso! — Exclamó Asami mientras Korra la ponía con cuidado sobre tierra firme otra vez.

—Sí que lo es. Ya muero por saber cómo es por dentro.

Las dos se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron con emoción hacia la puerta con toda la intención de entrar cuanto antes a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron cara a cara con la gran puerta se llevaron una desilusión enorme al notar que no había nada en ella para abrirla. Era lisa y sin nada que pudieran usar para jalar, así que empujaron, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

— Creo que tendré que usar tierra control o fuego control para abrirla a la fuerza — Dijo Korra con el ceño fruncido.

— No creo que sea buena idea. Recuerda lo que nos dijo el espíritu, es un lugar sagrado y...

— Exactamente. — Terció una voz extraña, interrumpiendo las palabras de Asami. — Este es un sitio sagrado y por lo tanto no debe usarse ningún tipo de fuerza bruta fuera ni dentro de él.

Las dos dirigieron su vista hacia donde provenía la voz y divisaron a un espíritu blanco y alto de aspecto regio, poseedor de unos grandes y expresivos ojos de color dorado.

— ¿Podrías indicarnos como entrar, por favor? — Preguntó la inventora con la voz más cortés que pudo ofrecer en aquel momento.

— Me temo que si su intención era entrar, no podrán hacerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Korra mientras sus facciones se endurecían. — Un espíritu nos recomendó venir y por lo que nos dijo entendimos que cualquier pareja tiene el derecho de entrar. — Vociferó Korra sin poder contener su rabia, pensando que no les estaba permitido entrar por ser las dos mujeres.

— Solamente puede haber una pareja dentro del templo. — Explicó el ser de manera calmada sin alterarse por la actitud del Avatar. — Ahora mismo hay una pasando por la prueba de conexión de almas que ofrece el templo, y es por ello que la gran puerta está cerrada. — La voz ronca y profunda del espíritu sonaba con un eco algo perturbador, pero tranquilizador a la vez. — Cuando esa pareja complete o falle la prueba, tendrá que salir y es entonces que otra podrá entrar.

Korra y Asami voltearon a verse después de que el espíritu dejó de hablar. Con esa sola mirada llena de determinación que se lanzaron supieron lo que iban a hacer: esperar lo suficiente hasta que la puerta volviera a abrirse para aventurarse dentro del templo. La palabra _prueba_ les había llamado poderosamente la atención y al mismo tiempo las había dejado con muchas dudas, ya que por todo lo que el espíritu había dicho, esa prueba tenía algo que ver con la conexión que compartía cada pareja que entraba al templo. Si querían tratar de pasarla con éxito debían estar en óptimas condiciones, así que ambas sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta decidieron que iban a ir a descansar, a alimentarse y a alistarse mentalmente para afrontar al cien por ciento cualquier prueba que pusiera ese templo a la hora de entrar en él.

Después de agradecerle al espíritu por la información que había compartido con ellas, se alejaron del templo a paso lento hasta que encontraron un árbol hermoso de hojas blancas y frutos negros que daba la sombra perfecta para tomar una siesta. Korra colocó las mochilas en el suelo y después de estirarse se sentó junto a Asami que ya empezaba a quitarse las botas.

— Creo que una pequeña siesta nos haría bien antes de comer ¿no te parece? — Asami asintió con una sonrisa dulce. — Pero antes déjame tratarte ese pie.

Korra gateó hasta donde estaba el pie de Asami, lo acarició amorosamente y después procedió a usar sus poderes de curación en él. La joven mujer de la tribu agua sonrió cuando vio a una exhausta Asami cerrar los ojos, mientras una expresión de alivio suavizaba sus facciones. No mucho tiempo después, Asami sintió que Korra se acomodaba a su lado y la hacía recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Korra...

— Shhh, trata de descansar. Desde que llegamos al Mundo Espiritual siempre eres tú la que me mima cuando tomamos las siestas, déjame hacer lo mismo por ti el día de hoy. — La mano de Korra inmediatamente empezó a acariciar con dulzura la cabeza de Asami.

La dueña de Industrias Futuro sintió ganas de llorar, no sólo por lo que le estaba diciendo Korra en esos momentos, sino por todas las atenciones que había estado recibiendo de parte de ella durante todo el tiempo que llevaban dentro del Mundo Espiritual. Era indescriptible lo que le hacía sentir recibir el mismo amor que ella brindaba.

* * *

Cuando Asami despertó Korra ya no estaba a su lado. Se frotó los ojos y vio que delante de ella había un plato con fruta cortada en pedacitos y una botella de agua. Otro plato, pero vacío con residuos de fruta estaba al lado del que estaba lleno. Todo indicaba que su novia se había levantado mucho antes que ella. Asami se estiró algo perezosa, se puso las botas y después se levantó para ir a buscar a Korra. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando algo se estampó en su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y estuvo a casi nada de tratar de quitarse de encima lo que tenía pegado en el rostro, cuando vio aquel cuello de piel morena que tanto le gustaba. Korra estaba colgando al revés del árbol donde ambas habían tomado la siesta. Asami no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo su amada Avatar había calculado todo tan bien para que sus labios lograran terminar unidos a pesar de la extraña posición en la que estaban, pero le pareció sensual y muy creativo por parte de Korra intentar algo como eso.

—Me alegra que este beso no haya terminado como el que yo quise robarte ayer. — Dijo Asami mientras soltaba una risita.

— El truco está en que yo dé esta clase de besos, porque ya quedó demostrado que soy buena para darlos, pero no tan buena para recibirlos. — Con un ágil movimiento Korra se bajó del árbol y después se sacudió el cabello corto para quitarse algunas hojas que estaban ahí prendidas.

— Sí, eso parece. — Asami pegó su cuerpo al de Korra y lentamente le envolvió el cuello con los brazos. — Pero ni creas que por eso voy a dejar de intentar robarte unos cuantos.

Asami pegó sus labios rojos en la frente de Korra y después fue depositando besitos en su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

Tal vez Asami no había podido robarle ningún beso hasta el momento, pero se alegraba que Korra sí hubiera podido robarle uno a ella.

* * *

_Notas finales: Como podrán haber notado, el final está fuertemente inspirado en el video de la Emerald City Comicon en el que Janet Varney habla de las vacaciones Korrasami :'D. En cuanto a la escena del beso robado, esa está ligeramente basada en uno de mis fanarts-korrasami favoritos creado por Taikova. _

_Como última nota importante, quiero mencionar que este es un **two-shot**, así que después de que acabe la Semana Korrasami voy a publicar el segundo capítulo en el que Korra y Asami tendrán su pequeña aventura dentro del Templo de Cristal (un sitio que me inventé igual que el Valle Blanco XD)._


	2. Capítulo 2: Templo de Cristal

_¡Hola a todxs! Como introducción a este capítulo, quiero empezar disculpándome profundamente por haber tardado un año y ocho meses en publicarlo :(. Mi inspiración para escribir este segundo capítulo de cierre para una historia que pretendía ser cortísima y fácil de escribir, se prolongó por falta de ideas claras para darle la forma que yo deseaba. Al final, creo que así tenía que ser, porque estos días que por fin he podido darle los toques finales a este capítulo me he dado cuenta que, ahora después de un año en el que me he fortalecido y he crecido interiormente, pude por fin plasmar lo que había querido para este capítulo final de "Aventuras en el Mundo Espiritual". Mi estilo de escritura es uno que mezcla diálogos y una extensa narrativa que trata de reflejar emociones internas de cada personaje, así que no sé qué tan atractivo sea para quienes me leen, pero de verdad espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado. Como he tardado tanto en publicar este cierre, recomiendo que lean el primer capítulo de nuevo si ya no recuerdan de qué iba la aventurilla de Korra y Asami en este peculiar sitio ;D._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Templo de Cristal :**

Asami empezaba a sentir los pies tan pesados que la idea de rendirse se cruzó por su cabeza. Lo más frustrante era que sus pies querían detenerse no por causa del cansancio, sino por el dolor punzante que sentía en el corazón al ver todas las escenas dolorosas que le mostraban los espejos que tapizaban las paredes de esa torre en la que había estado subiendo ya por cerca de una hora y media.

Al principio cuando ella y Korra entraron por fin al Templo de Cristal y fueron recibidas por el mismo espíritu blanco de ojos dorados que les había hablado horas antes cuando quisieron entrar por primera vez al templo, la preocupación de Asami había sido el no poder llegar a la cima de la altísima Torre de los Espejos, que estaba situada en el centro de los gigantescos jardines del Templo de Cristal, y que era su prueba de conexión de almas. Sin embargo, ahora lo que la carcomía por dentro era ese dolor desgarrador que sentía en su pecho al estar experimentando en carne propia la abrumadora cantidad de tristeza, dolor y desolación que había estado experimentado Korra a lo largo de su vida.

Los espejos que estaban en las paredes de esa escalera de caracol de la torre le habían mostrado diversas escenas a lo largo de su ascenso. Primero vio a una pequeña Korra muy emocionada por el inicio de su entrenamiento a su corta edad, pero triste al mismo tiempo por el hecho de pasar menos tiempo con sus padres. Después le mostraron a una Korra pre-adolescente llena de energía, orgullo y seguridad, que no dejaba de dejar boquiabiertos y muy orgullosos a sus maestros al mostrarles su dominio sobre el fuego, tierra y agua control. Sin embargo, algo muy dentro de esa joven Korra le seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que todos esos maestros que tenía a su alrededor cada día solamente la trataban con respeto por el hecho de que ella era el Avatar. Todos a excepción de Katara, parecía que no veían a nadie más que a la futura salvadora de la humanidad. Y en las noches, cuando esa joven Korra se encontraba sola en su habitación, tenía siempre una mirada quebrada clavada en el techo por esa necesidad de compañía que tenía de tener amigos de su edad, por la necesidad de hacer verdaderas conexiones con otras personas lejos de esas paredes que le impedían explorar el mundo a su antojo.

Posteriormente, los espejos de la torre le mostraron y dejaron sentir a Asami, a una nueva Korra, una ya adolescente que entraba en la pre-adultez y que experimentaba por primera vez el amor junto a Mako; una Korra que se sentía feliz y realizada de estar en Ciudad República, pero que mientras más avanzaba su aventura allí, los miedos empezaban a apoderarse de ella. Asami sintió en su propio ser el horrible terror que despertó en Korra la imagen de Amon, mientras éste despojaba a un maestro fuego de su control sobre su elemento. Asami sintió las punzadas de verdadero pavor, mientras veía a una Korra que esperaba a Amon en la Estatua de Aang, y cómo ese pavor se convertía en terror puro cuando Amon amenazó con despojarla del control de sus elementos.

— ¡Oh Korra!

Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Asami cuando a pesar del dolor y peso en sus pies, siguió subiendo en esa escalera de caracol que parecía infinita. Inmediatamente más imágenes se hicieron presentes. Korra perdiendo su control de los elementos; Korra liberando el aire control cuando el miedo de que Mako perdiera su fuego control en manos de Amon, le hizo desbloquear el más espiritual de los elementos; Korra tomando la gran decisión de unificar los mundos de humanos y espíritus; Korra cargando con el peso de su decisión y con el exilio que la llevó a la gran aventura de buscar a los nuevos maestros aire; Korra encarando la muerte cuando el Loto Rojo usó el veneno en ella; Korra fuera de control en el estado Avatar mientras luchaba contra el temible Zaheer; Korra enfrentándose a su trauma y al hecho de no poder caminar más. Y así sucesivamente, Asami fue viendo a través de los espejos las experiencias de Korra.

— Tu vida ha sido dura Korra — Empezó a decir Asami con voz agotada por la fatiga que ya se había apoderado de su cuerpo —... No puedo decir que has tenido una vida más dolorosa que la mía, ni tampoco menos dolorosa; todos hacemos nuestras propias experiencias y ninguna debería ser comparada, porque al final cada quien las vive de forma distinta y decide si crecer con ellas o quedarse atrapado en ellas.

Asami hablaba como si tuviera a Korra a su lado en ese momento, sabiendo que la conexión que compartían era capaz de transmitir de alguna forma sus palabras hasta Korra, que estaba teniendo su propia prueba en las catacumbas de la Torre de Cristal.

— Me alegra mucho Korra... Me alegra haber podido ver con mis propios ojos tus experiencias, esas que había vivido sólo a través de tus palabras cuando me relatabas tus aventuras, miedos y logros. Algunas han sido demasiado dolorosas de ver y experimentar en mi cuerpo y mente, pero son las que han sido parte de tu largo proceso para alcanzar más grandeza interior y por eso las respeto y honro.

Al terminar de hablar, Asami sintió una calidez en su pecho y casi pudo ver la imagen de Korra asintiendo con reverencia y gratitud ante ella. Los espejos entonces, empezaron a mostrar solamente imágenes de vivencias que habían dado a Korra felicidad, satisfacción y motivación, y que mostraban el crecimiento interior que ella había tenido como Avatar, pero principalmente como ser humano. Y entonces, el cuerpo de Asami empezó a pesar menos, la fatiga desapareció y dentro de ella sintió que sería capaz de subir esa Torre, porque ella misma había hecho las paces con las experiencias de la mujer que amaba y estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante sin carga alguna.

* * *

Korra, al igual que Asami había estado viendo imágenes de las vivencias de su novia en las turbias aguas de las frías catacumbas de la Torre de Cristal. Había experimentado el dolor desgarrador y profunda tristeza que Asami había experimentado al ver cómo asesinaban a su madre frente a ella cuando ella era sólo una niña. Korra vivió en su piel las decepciones amorosas de Asami, a quien le habían roto el corazón una y otra vez con falsas promesas, con traiciones y crueldad. Sintió cómo el mundo de Asami se desmoronaba cuando se enteró que su padre era un igualitario que deseaba erradicar a los maestros. Experimentó cómo un dolor punzante invadía el cuerpo de Asami cuando ella tuvo que decidir si unirse a su padre o traicionarlo para seguir su corazonada y propia creencia de que no-maestros y maestros podían vivir en armonía y encontrar estabilidad en el mundo. Korra sintió la decepción inmensa de Asami cuando su padre, su única familia, trató de asesinarla debido a que ella se había negado a unirse a su causa igualitaria. Experimentó el miedo e incertidumbre de Asami al saberse con la gran responsabilidad de ser la heredera y nueva dueña absoluta del poderoso imperio Sato.

Korra en un momento dado casi sintió la necesidad de detenerse, porque el peso de sentir en carne propia el dolor que Asami había experimentado a lo largo de su vida era demasiado. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, siguió avanzando con lágrimas en los ojos y determinación cuando se dio cuenta que todas esas experiencias no eran su carga, no eran su equipaje y ya tampoco era el de Asami a pesar de que eran sus propias vivencias. Durante el tiempo que ambas habían estado compartiendo en el Mundo Espiritual, Korra había prestado especial atención a todo lo que Asami le contaba de ella. Korra no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría durante esos días, al darse cuenta que, estaba iniciando una relación con una mujer que había superado su pasado, y lejos de erradicarlo, lo había usado para ascender como ser humano y hacerse así, fuerte y más consciente del significado de la vida y las experiencias. Korra estaba con una persona completa como ella, una persona dispuesta a pasar aventuras a su lado sin ponerle cargas ajenas. Korra se dio cuenta que todo ese dolor que había estado experimentando en esas horas de largo camino en las laberínticas catacumbas, no era más que el producto de una ilusión, que en algún momento fue la verdad de Asami, pero que actualmente ya no lo era.

— Asami, ahora lo entiendo todo... — Dijo Korra con voz algo quebrada pero llena de seguridad — Estas han sido muchas de las experiencias duras de tu vida, pero no son las que te representan, sino son unas de las muchas cosas que te han ayudado a ser quien eres actualmente; una mujer exitosa, segura, fuerte y bondadosa. Este ya no es tu equipaje emocional, porque lo has honrado y superado... Tampoco es el mío, por lo tanto no cargaré con él, pero agradezco haberlo visto y experimentado, porque eso me hace respetarlo por lo que fue y conocer más de ti...

Mientras Korra expresaba sus palabras, sintió cómo esa conexión que siempre estaba activada con Asami vibraba con fuerza y la dejaba saber que Asami acaba de hacer también las paces con algo importante en donde quiera que estuviera durante su ascenso de la Torre.

El camino que Korra recorría en las catacumbas había sido un poco incierto, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento que no se había detenido por nada hasta entonces, que inconscientemente sus pies sabían cuál era el camino correcto y que por lo tanto, la habían estado dirigiendo hacia la salida de aquel sitio, que ahora sólo le mostraba en los charcos de agua imágenes de experiencias que habían llenado a Asami de gran alegría, inspiración, esperanza y motivación.

* * *

Para Asami llegaba ya el último escalón de la larguísima escalera de caracol que tuvo que ascender. Pronto, ante ella tuvo una puerta de madera blanca, con detalles tallados en ella que la hacían ver solemne y majestuosa. Asami no perdió tiempo y puso su mano en el picaporte de oro puro. Lo giró y al abrir la puerta una luz destellante la hizo cerrar brevemente los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un sitio blanco en donde no había un suelo ni un cielo, donde no había principio ni final, donde no había nada, pero se sentía como si lo hubiera todo. Al dar un paso hacia atrás en un intento por tocar la puerta que antes había abierto, sus manos temblorosas se toparon con algo suave y no con la dura madera blanca que pensó encontrar. Al girarse, también lo hizo la persona que había estado de espaldas junto a ella y se encararon con felicidad.

— ¡Korra!

—¡Asami!

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo protector que le daba la bienvenida a la calidez de ese otro cuerpo que ambas habían añorado.

— Iba a preguntar si realmente eres tú, pero estoy segura de ello. — Dijo Asami con voz suave y amorosa mientras rompían el abrazo, pero sus manos se dirigían al bello rostro de Korra para acariciarlo con mimo y mantener el contacto.

— No sé si superamos la prueba, mi amor. — Exclamó Korra con el mismo tono suave y amoroso que Asami estaba usando con ella. — Pero algo grande ha ocurrido hoy dentro de nosotras durante esta prueba.

Asami no pudo pasar por alto el "mi amor" de Korra, que salió tan natural de ella, como si le hubiera llamado así por muchísimos años, cuando hacía menos de un día que por primera vez, incluso se había dirigido a la relación de ambas como "novias" en voz alta durante la conversación que habían tenido de camino al Templo de Cristal. Sí, algo "grande" había ocurrido durante la prueba. Ambas habían crecido con las claridades brindadas y recibidas en sus corazones durante las pruebas individuales en el Templo. E increíblemente crecer de manera individual, hacía que ahora sus interacciones juntas fueran más poderosas que antes.

— Sí, _mi amor, _algo realmente grande y maravilloso ha ocurrido dentro de nosotras hoy.

Mientras ambas se quedaban sumergidas en los ojos de la otra, apreciándolos como tal vez no lo habían hecho antes, una voz ronca y profunda se hizo escuchar en ese espacio infinito.

— Felicidades Avatar Korra y Asami Sato...

Ambas rompieron un poco el contacto para buscar con su mirada al dueño de esa voz, que ellas ya habían reconocido como el espíritu que les había dejado tomar la prueba, pero que no parecía estar a la vista en ese sitio.

— Ambas, han superado exitosamente la prueba de conexión de almas. Las dos han demostrado que la unión que comparten es limpia y que ya no está basada en ataduras mentales ajenas ni ilusiones. El regalo adicional que brinda este Templo de Cristal además del haber ayudado a ambas a fortalecerse más de manera individual y conjunta al ponerlas a prueba es... Esta piedra de la vida con sus nombres en ella.

Durante el discurso del espíritu el sitio que antes había estado completamente blanco fue tomando forma. Ahora, Korra y Asami se encontraban en el centro de una preciosa, gigantesca y regia sala rodeada de cascadas que se formaban en el alto techo y que caían en las orillas de la habitación circular. En el centro, frente a las chicas estaba una piedra de gran tamaño con los nombres de ambas.

— Esta habitación es de ambas. En el futuro cuando sus corazones sientan el llamado, ellos las traerán juntas o separadas a este Templo de nuevo y tendrán una cálida bienvenida en esta sala que han formado juntas durante su prueba. Esta piedra va a brindarles la guía que necesiten o va a brindarles la luz que busquen durante el camino de sus vidas. Ella no es más que el reflejo de sus seres, y por el mismo motivo posee la energía creadora de sus mentes y la sabiduría que más profundamente guardan sus corazones. Será un apoyo cuando la necesiten.

Korra y Asami se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron. Por algún motivo, aunque todo aquel escenario fantástico y el regalo de una piedra divina guardaban tantas posibles dudas en ese presente, ambas tuvieron la claridad que les dijo que no hacía falta hacer preguntas de los misterios del regalo del Templo en ese momento. Ya el futuro se encargaría poco a poco de llevarlas de regreso a ese sitio para descubrirlo.

— Muchas gracias. — Dijeron ambas al unísono y con voz solemne, dirigiéndose al espíritu y de manera especial al Templo de Cristal.

Un parpadeo fue suficiente después de esas palabras para situarlas a las afueras del templo.

— Nuestras vacaciones y aventuras aquí en el Mundo Espiritual están lejos de terminar, al igual que todas las que nos esperan al regresar a Ciudad República. — Dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mirada se despegaba de la gran puerta del templo y se dirigía a los ojos de su amada, que la veía amorosamente.

— Y hay que aprovechar cada una de ellas al máximo. — Completó Asami, acercando su rostro al de su novia para que sus frentes se tocaran suavemente, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

* * *

_N/A: Y este es el final de este two-shot que no será lo último que escriba de Korrasami :D. ¡Muchísimas gracias de corazón a todas las personas que se han tomado el valioso tiempo para leer esta historia! Y especialmente a quienes pacientemente han esperado la conclusión de esta historia, mil gracias y **¡felices fiestas! **_


End file.
